


Group Project

by meandmybrokenfeels



Series: NaNoWriMo 2016 One-Shot Collection [16]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Biology, Class Project, Ficlet, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Pre-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandmybrokenfeels/pseuds/meandmybrokenfeels
Summary: Dex and Nursey are paired up for a biology project. Nursey wants to just blow it off, but Dex is determined to get him to do some work.





	

“Shit,” Derek Nurse swore under his breath. The words ’Group Project’ were underlined on the board as he and Dex walked into class.

“Good luck finding a group that will let you get away with doing none of the work,” Dex said sarcastically.

“Hey man, I’d do more work if the topic was at all interesting,” Nursey protested. “Why is biology one of the gen eds required? I’m an English major. When will I need this.”

Dex shoved him without much real force. “Just shut up and sit down already.”

“Whatever.” The two sat down just as the professor called out to signal class beginning.

“Welcome to the beginning of our anatomy unit. Now, the human body consists of 11 major organ systems,” he began, starting up the projector. “You'll be split into groups of two, each of which will cover one of the systems. And before you pounce, I will be picking the groups.”

The class chorused a groan as he continued. 

“However, before you split up, we have to finish this overview. I would advise taking notes, as very few of you are likely to read the textbook.”

Once the day’s lecture was over, the groups were finally revealed. 

“I'm putting the partner assignments up on the board. This will be due one week from today. Get to work during these last few minutes, and good luck.”

Dex scanned the list of names until he found his own, followed by-

“You've got to be kidding me.”

_Derek Nurse._

“Well, well, well. Looks like my group is going to be just fine,” Nursey said, smirking. 

Dex sat and tried to comprehend how this could happen to him. 

“Bro, we’re doing the reproductive system,” Nursey said.

“What?” Dex asked. “Why?”

“Don’t ask me,” Nursey shrugged, gesturing to the board, which, along with their partners, included the system they were to cover.

“Of course. Can I trust you to take this seriously?” Dex asked, dreading the answer. “Or are you just going to act like an immature child, as usual?”

“Not cool, man. I am totally mature! Remind me to have Shitty give you a lecture on how ‘immature’ language is actually proven to be a sign of higher intelligence.”

“I would think he would see it as a sign of toxic masculinity and something to be destroyed among the collegiate athlete world.”

“Look, which one of us here is the fancy word guy?” said Nursey as he stood. 

“You can’t just pull a poem out of your ass and collect the points this time. You have to actually work.”

Nursey rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Lates.”

Dex glared at his partner as he watched him head out the door with the rest of the class. Sighing, he approached the professor.

“Sir?”

“Yes, William?” he asked, shuffling papers into an overstuffed folder.

“I was just wondering why you paired me with Derek Nurse.”

He glanced up, pausing for a second. “I assumed that it was the obvious choice. It won’t be difficult to get the work done outside of class, and it won’t end in one complaining that the other was always too busy with their sport, as both of you are on the hockey team, correct?”

“Well, yes sir, but that’s just it. I know that I don’t want to be partnered with him any more than I already am on the team. I just feel that this is a bad pairing if you want a good project to come out of it,” Dex tried to explain.

“Clearly not, if your coaches and captain agree with me,” Doctor Stevens pointed out. “Besides, it’s too late to change it now. Perhaps you can work something out; try to motivate him,” he suggested, finishing his packing up and slinging the strap of his bag onto his shoulder. 

“But, sir!” Dex protested to no avail.

“End of discussion,” Doctor Stevens shut him down as he left the classroom, muttering under his breath. “I try to take things into consideration and I still mess up. I just can’t win with these kids.”

Dex sighed and left the now-empty room, shoulders slumped at the thought of trying to get a decent work effort out of Nursey on something he so plainly didn’t care about. However, Dex’s grade was on the line, so that boy had better shape up, because there was no way he was doing the project alone.

~~~

Dex walked into the Haus without knocking. There was never any need; sometimes it felt like the door was nothing but a formality. Bitty was in the kitchen, as usual. He appeared to be doing homework at the table, but there was flour streaked on his hair and face, and the oven was emitting strong warmth and a sound that probably shouldn’t be happening, so clearly he had been baking not long before.

“Hey, Dex! How was your day?” Bitty asked, pushing his textbook away with a little too much enthusiasm.

Dex rolled his eyes, dropping his backpack on a chair and leaning against the counter. “Absolutely fantastic, thanks for asking,” he said with heightened levels of sarcasm.

Bitty’s eyes shifted to the oven timer as he patted Dex’s head. “Oh, no. What happened?”

“I can’t seem to escape Nurse. We’re partnered as defensemen, and now we’re stuck with each other for a project on the reproductive system,” he complained, rubbing his temples. “I just know he’s going to make a bunch of inappropriate jokes and leave all of the actual work to me.”

Bitty huffed. “Well, let’s just see if we can’t convince him to do his part.”

All it took was one threat of withholding pies to make Nursey promise to do at least his share of the work.

~~~

“Get over here and help me label these,” Dex instructed a few days later. They had their diagrams spread out on the Haus’s living room floor with newspaper underneath to protect them from whatever dangers lurked within the carpet. Dex leaned back and stretched, pushing the model of the female over to his partner.

“What, have you never seen a vagina before?” Nursey smirked, scooting over to check out the blank spaces. “That’s called the clitoris,” he said condescendingly, pointing to a spot on the diagram.

“Wow, thanks for the info,” Dex quipped. “Get that off wikipedia?”

Nursey rolled his eyes and began pasting the labels into their proper spaces. “These are the ovaries, which tend to explode when the ladies get a good look at me.”

“I’m fairly certain you’re just being a dick now.”

“The dick is on this other diagram, sir. You’ll never pass this class if you can’t remember the basics of reproduction.”

“That’s it. Give me those.” Dex lunged, knocking over whatever was in his way.

“Why, Poindexter? Thought it was too much for you to handle on your own,” Nursey goaded him even while being shoved to the ground. 

“Shut up, Nurse.”

“What’s with the violence? It’s just a vag.” This comment earned him a swift jab to the stomach. He grabbed Dex’s arm, catching him unaware. Dex tumbled onto Nursey’s stomach. “You need to relax a bit,” he smirked. 

Dex’s eyes were wide as he froze. 

“What’s the matter, Sexy Dexy?” Nursey asked, still smirking.

He noticed a sudden shift in the atmosphere as Dex’s face grew significantly redder with each passing moment. “You never know when to shut up, do you,” Dex said softly, but he didn’t push away. Instead, he appeared to be moving closer.

“W-what are you doing?” The smirk was wiped off his face.

“You know,” Dex said, moving even closer, “I thought you’d be smarter than this. You are an English major.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Read between the lines. How ‘bout you write this poem,” Dex finished, leaning in the rest of the way. 

They were gone the moment their lips touched. The contact pushed both of them overboard and they clung to each other passionately. The kiss soon became sloppy and needy as each unloaded their months of want. 

Nursey flipped the two of them over so he was on top. Dex allowed his hands to roam over Nursey’s stomach and chest, picking up the courage to go under his shirt. Nurse was well-toned from hours of working out, and Dex was loving it. 

Nursey braced himself with one forearm on the ground, feeling his way down the other boy until reaching his waistband. He quickly undid the belt and his fingers toyed with the zipper.

Dex moaned, arching his back. “Nurse-- _Derek!_ ”

_Clonk._

Dex was suddenly knocked in the head.

“Fiiiiiinnnneeeee!”

“Does that count as a pet name, though?”

“Nobody calls him Derek.”

“I’ll allow it.”

There was a pause as the two pairs of defensemen regarded each other. Holster crossed his arms. “Get a room, you two! What if Chowder walked in? Don’t you guys have dorms?”

Dex turned to see what Ransom had thrown: one of their models for the project.

“Hey! We were working on that!” he protested, pulling his hands out from Nursey’s shirt.

“Get that dildo out of the living room,” Ransom said, turning to leave. “And clean up any messes you make.

“It’s for science!” Dex yelled as Nursey laughed above him.

“Whatever you say!” Holster laughed, high-fiving his partner.

Dex glared at Nursey, meeting only a face full of amusement. “This is your fault.”

Nursey shrugged, moving his hand from Dex’s pants to the ground so he could push himself up. “Care to take this somewhere private?”

The pair raced to where they could be alone, the project strewn forgotten on the Haus’s living room floor.

~~~

“Next is the reproductive system,” the professor called across the class.

Dex dragged Nursey up to the front of the class, each of them carrying a slightly smushed diorama that smelled vaguely of tub juice. Dex presented the male system, praying that no one would notice the rubber feature that had been provided to give the three-dimensional model its shape. Nursey presented the female system, and for all his bragging, Dex knew for a fact that every word he said came from someone else’s prezi they’d found online the night before.

The class half-heartedly applauded, none of them really paying attention. The professor dismissed them to sit back down, and the two high fived. 

Later that week, the class received their grades for the assignment. Theirs came with a note on it.

_Technically, you earned all of the points. I nearly took some off for the questionable appearance, but I let it slide this time. I hope you learned how to work well together._

_And, if possible, please stop working so well together behind the English building. Some people need to walk past there to get to their jobs and would appreciate less of a show on their commute._

_-Dr. Stevens_

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. I've actually been working on this for weeks. It's truly mine and Leah's love child. This was my first time writing almost-smut, so that happened. After taking this long to do, it had better be good. Bonus points to anyone who catches a reference to another one of my fics in here.


End file.
